


watching him sleep

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles watches derek sleep...sterek drabble - 3/23 - words of the day: shy, tease, funny





	watching him sleep

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

**__**Watching Derek sleep is interesting. Usually Stiles would run his hands over _his_ Derek’s face. Feathering light touches where he knows worry lines tend to form, teasing him when he wakes up about how soft he looks when he sleeps. But _this_ Derek doesn’t have those. Funnily enough, _this_ Derek never carried around that guilt, even though they both shared the same hard life.

Hazel eyes catch him staring and Stiles offers a shy smile. “Sorry.” Unwrapping himself from the were, he says, “I kinda passed out on you.”

“It’s alright, Stiles. I know that you haven’t been sleeping well. ”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
